Theres a Ghost Among Us
by Aqua sky
Summary: Aang had an older sis named Akida, but they were seperated when Aang ran away, now she returns...somwhat less than whole... ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything in it! I own everything you don't reconize but that's it!

There's a Ghost Among Us.

Chapter 1 

"Run Akida!"

"No! Not with out you!"

"You've go to! Otherwise they'll kill you!"

"But Geato, they'll kill you too!"

"Go Akida! Go find your little brother!"

"How can Aang help us now! He's been missing for two months !"

"I don't know, but hurry! The Fire Nation is coming!"

A banging on the door to the temple interrupted them. The door gave way as Fire Nation Soldiers poured in.

"Run Akida! Befo"

Akida screamed as here childhood friend fell dead to the floor. The smirk of the soldier who slew him smirked even bigger at the sight of the fifteen year old girl before him.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Akida screamed at him. She tore through the army, air bending them against the walls which killed them as she went, her friend's last words echoing in her mind.

"Run Akida! Befo" she burst into tears not caring were she was going. Around her, her people lay,  
fire tore at her clothing trying to consume her like the others. She ran to the edge of the mountain when a pair of arms grabbed her.

"Let Me Go! Let Me Go!" She screamed.

"Well isn't this one feisty! My Lord I believe this is the last one."

"no…NO! I'm not the last one there's…." Akida's gaze traveled along the death filled temple.

"The last one eh? Let me see" Akida looked into a pair of golden eyes with nothing but hate and sorrow coursing through her entire body. When gold met silver the Fire Lord smirked.

"Bring her here…" The Fire Lord said.

Akida thought fast, she knew that if she went, she died. If she ran she had a slight chance of escape. With a sudden viciousness she bit down on her captors hand and ran.

"Get her!" The Fire Lord yelled.

Akida ran so hard and wound up in the Air Temple once more. She ran past her friend Geato, his eyes now glazed over with death. She ran into the sanctuary with the soldiers hot on her heals. When she reached the pool in the middle of the room she quickly turned around to see the fire ball the Lord had sent at her. Her eyes widen as her death came closer.

'Aang…' she thought as the ball hit her.

The force knocked her lifeless body into the once calm pool. Akida was the last air bender to die in the Fire Nation's onslaught.

-

So tell me how you liked it! Review People! I really look forward to it! Bye! Buenos Diaz!

Aqua Sky 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything in it! I own everything you don't reconize but that's it! 

There's a Ghost Among Us.

Chapter 2

"Aang! When are we going to get there!" A young water warrior whined.

"Sokka! You should be honored! Were going tobe one of the first outsiders in the Air Temple!" the warriors younger sister scolded.

"Where almost there Sokka!" the bald kid named Aang said.

Fast forward 2 hours later...

"There it is guys! The Southern Air Temple!"

"Wow Aang! Its so beautiful!" Katara said.

"Yeah Akida and I thought it was the best place to grow up."

As soon as he said that Aang froze up.

"Aang...whos Akida?" Katara said.

"She was my older sister.." theone hundred and twelveyear old boy hung his head. "When I ran away I didn't even say good bye to her. Now I guess I never will."

"Who knows...maybe she escaped the slaughtering..." Katara said.

Katara gave Aang a hug, making him blush.

"Yea well lets get down there and find some food!" Sokka yelled as his stomach let out a growl of agreement.

Aang smiled and said. "Your always thinking with your stomach Sokka."

"I do not!" the older boy protested.

"Do to" Katara said joining in the fight.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

half and hour later

"DO TO!" Katara yelled blowing her brother over.

"Guys please!"

"Sorry Aang" the siblings said in usion.

"Okay over there is were we used to play ball, and the buffalo used to sleep over there and..."

"Whats wrong Aang?" Katara said seeing the fallen look on the boys face.

"This place used to be so full of life...now theres nothing left but weeds."

"...sssooo...How do we play this air ball?" Sokka asked.

Aang istantly brighted up.

"Its really easy you see you just.."

(A/N: Okay I'm asuming you all know what happens next! Aang show Sokka how to play that Air ball game, Sokka gets his but whooped, finds the fire nation helmet, Katara hids it yada yada ya...So now their in the entrance of the temple.)

Katara shivered.

"Aang is this place always so c-c-cold?" she asked with her teeth chattering.

"Whats wrong Katara? Your used to cold wether!"

"Not THIS cold!" Sokka put in with his teeth chattering as well.

"Well theres a pond over there. Its must be frozen over, come on lets go see! Aang yelled running toward the center of the room.

"Aang wait up!" Katara yelled running after him.

When Sokka and Katara caught up Aang was looking in the pool.

"Honestly Aang you need to slow down." Katara answered.

No answer.

"Aang? Aang whats wrong?" Katara said walking up to the stiff boy. "Aang answer me I..."

She cut off and gasped at what she saw in the pool. A girl layed frozen in the pond. She had long, red firey hair that was spread out from her body and pale skin form the coldness of death. In the center of her body was a huge burn mark that told of her death. Her eyes were closed but she wore the expression ofstubborness to not show anypain. She wore clothes that looked exactly like Aangs except they were bigger. Guessing at her age Katara thought she looked about fifteen. She had Arrow markings on her hands and were pants meet shoes Katara saw a tatooed line that showed they were on her feet as well.

"Aang...Aang who is this? Do you know her? Katara asked.

Aang looked right into her eyes and Katara wished they hadn't. His eyes held unbelivable pain and sorrow.

"Aang..Aang! Say somthing! Who is she?" Sokka yelled.

Aang turned to look at him and the teen shuddered, then Aang looked back at the girl. Tears finally spilled over his eyes as he said.

"Its Akida."

-

Alright I'm leaving you there! PLEASE people! Please Review! I need to know what you think!

Aqua Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar! 

"Aang! Aang please stop!" Katara yelled over Aang's avatar power.

He had discovered Gyatso's skeleton, and after finding Akida's body it had been too much for the poor 112 year old.

"Aang! Stop it!" Sokka yelled over the winds as well.

It looked as if Aang couldn't here them, he started to glow more brightly by the minute.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, closing her eyes from the brightness.

They snapped open when she felt another wind force pushing away the wind that was stealing her breathe. Looking back she saw Aang staring at a glowing figure which was obviously female. The figure held out a hand and the wind stopped. An unconscience Aang fell towards the ground to be caught by the figure who was still glowing. As the girl gently set him down Katara felt a twinge of jealousy inside her.

"Who are you! Get away from Aang!" yelled Sokka running towards the girl with his boomerang.

The glowing stopped revealing a girl who looked about 15, had lond red hair, and piercing silver eyes that looked right through you. Sokka stopped short when he saw who it was. The girl ignored him and looked back at Aang with an expression that Katara reconized as love. Not the passionte love, but a gentle sibling/friend love with a look of pure pain. Then Katara noticed that the gir's hand was missing.

"Gasp! What happend to your hand Akida?" She asked without thinking.

Akida's head was insteantly jerked from Aang's face to her's.

"How did you know my name?"

There was a slight echo to her voice, making her seem more sad then she already looked.

"Aang told us about you." Katara answered calmly.

"I see. Well Aang's made friends with you so I'll trust you for now, as for my hand, my spirt always starts dissappearing when I go solid. It just depends how much is missing as of how long l'm in solid form."

"So your...your a...a..."

Akida smiled at the now shaking Sokka, "A Ghost!" she finished for him.

Aang started to stir.

"He's waking up! umm girl whats your name?"

"My name Katara, and hes Sokka." Katara said gestering over to the still shaking Sokka.

"Okay Katara come over here. I can't comfort him when he wakes up seeing I'm made of air." Akida sighed.

As Katara had Aang's head in her lap he started to open his eyes.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang I'm here."

"I thought I saw Akida." he said sitting up.

As he turned around he caught sight of the slightly see through Akida.

"Akida!" he yelled trying to hug her, but ended going up right through her. "Huh!" he asked giving a bewildered expression.

"Aang, I'm a ghost. You can't hug me right now cuz I'm not solid." Akida explained.

Aang started to tear up. "So you are dead."

A small sad nod was his reply.

"How long have you been here Akida?" Sokka asked finally coming to his senses.

"Since the day of the slaughtering."

"You mean...you were here? You saw all that happen?" Katara asked amazed.

Akida looked at her as ghostly tears fell down her cheeks. "I was the last to die, I first had to see all my people and loved ones suffer. The only reason I'm here right now is to help Aang and finish the war that took them from me. Then I move on."

"So all this time, you've been waiting for me?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Now that your finally here I can start the begging of the end."

"...I wish I could hug you." Aang said finally.

"I can become solid sometimes, but not with out a price, if I stay in solid form too long I start to dissapear. I can Air bend in ether form though. I've also had some spare time these past hundred years to become a master. But right now I don't think it would hurt to go solid again for a few seconds." Akida said going solid.

Right away Aang was in her arms crying as was she.

"Your so Cold!" Aang said looking up at her.

"I'm always cold, thats how being a ghost is, I don't get warmed by the sun's rays, it always feels like winter."

"Oh" he said still not letting go.

Akida went back to being a ghost and Aang fell over.

"Warn me next time would ya?" he asked sitting up back to his normal self.

"Your forearms missing now!" Sokka yelled.

"Very observant Sokka." Katara mumbled.

"Shut up." Sokka said.

"Make me." Katara snapped back.

"Don't start that again you to!" Aang yelled. "Why don't we get going? Theres nothing left here." Aang said.

"Yes lets go." Akida put in.

"So you are coming! Ow! What was that for!" Sokka asked rubbing his head where Katara had hit it.

"You idot! Akida wouldn't wait around for a hundred years just to ask us how was your day? Think!"

"Oh yea..umm..Lets go get Appa Ready." Sokka said changing the subject. (A/N: They have already found Momo K?)

Akida's eyes instantly lit up.

"Appa! Wheres my baby? There you are!" She yelled running over to him.

Appa gave a happy rumbly moan or whatever noise you call that, and tried to like Akida.

"Sorry boy, but you can't really do that now." Akida sighed.

"Well lets go!" Aang yelled after everything was packed.

"One sec." Akida yelled running toward the temple. "Be right back."

When she got to were she had managed to bury Geako over little wise used periods of solid time she paused to looke at the marker she placed.

"Geako, watch over us k? You were lucky enough to cross over so quick. But I'll be there soon, don't worry."

At that she air bended to Appa and hopped on his back.

"Appa Yip Yip!" Aang called and they took of into the sky.

"Where we heading Aang?" Sokka asked.

"To Bandiko Island for some supplies." Aang replied.

"Cool" Akida said sitting next to him. "I haven't been away in a hundred years, I can't wait"

Meanwhile out on the ocean on Prince Zuko's Ship.

"So nephew where do you think the Avatar will be next?" Iroh asked sipping from his tea cup like he usually does.

Zuko turned around and smirked, "Were heading for Bandiko Island.

-

Whew done. Only took 45 minutes. Hope you like it!

Bye!

Aqua Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!

"We're here!" Aang yelled settleing down Appa in the forest next to a town.

"Wow! Even though its small I have'nt been away from the temple in 100 yrs." Akida said her eyes shining.

"Yea well lets get some supplies and go. We don't know if firebenders are here or not." Sokka said.

"Firebenders..." Akida spat with a scowl. "If they do come they are going to get some air bending on their sorry hids!"

"Not all firebenders are bad Akida, remember Shuni? Your ex-boyfriend?"

"For the last time Aang he is not my BOYFRIEND! and Shuni was their when the fire nation attacked. He died helping us out."

"Oh, so what exactly happened?"

"I'll tell you later." was Aang's sad reply.

"Come on you two your falling behind!" Katara yelled.

"Coming Katara!" Aang yelled happily. "Come on Akida!" said.

"Aang! I don't think we should..." Akida stopped seeing her brother out of hearing range. 'Great, Just great.' she thought running to catch up with the group.

"Oh look Katara! Those people are putting on a puppet show." Aang exclaimed running up to the stand.

"You and your games!" Akida laughed following him with Katara and Sokka close behind.

FFhalf an hour later

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" Sokka grumbled.

"Oh cheer up Sokka, I thought it was rather funny." Katara put in.

"Yea! I liked the part were the airbender punched the firebender's lights out!" Akida giggled.

"Yea well, lets get started on supplies. I'll go with Akida, Aang Sokka you go together and take this list of things to get."

"Okay Katara, we'll meet up by that cabbage stand over there in two hours." Sokka said pointing to a bearded man lovingly stroking his cabbages. Sokka made a face. "Okay thats just wrong." he said.

"Alright, see ya guys later!" Katara and Akida yelled running off to get what their list demanded.

FF1 hour and a half later.

"Whew thats everything" Akida said.

"Yea, wonder how the boys are doing." Katara asked.

"Katara look at that necklace!" Akida said.

"Yea it looks pretty old."

"It is old! It used to be my mother's! The firebenders took it from my body after they killed me!" Akida exclaimed.

"Really? Excuse me how much is that?" Katara asked the shopkeeper, a very old looking fellow.

"That me dear is 100 gold pieces." The shopkeeper replied.

"100 hundred gold pieces!" Aang yelled coming up behind the two making them jump.

"Thats what I said." the shopkeeper replied.

"We don't have that much money!" Katara said.

"Then tough luck! I had a early buyer today, a very powerful man, who offered me 100 gold pieces for this necklace." he snarled.

"One second please. Katara come with me." Akida said bending the girl into an alley.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Getting my mom's necklace back. The buyer is a firebender, I could sense it on the necklace, and I won't let him have it."

"How are you suppose to get the money needed for it?" Katara whispered.

"Like this. Hold out your hand."

Akida held out her hand over Katara's and her hand started to glow. Soon 110 gold pieces dropped into Katara's hand.

"How did you do that?" Katara said in awe.

"I made some money using my ghost powers. Its actually quite easy. All you have to do is find a bit of gold, duplicate it, and vola! I added extra money to make sure we get it. Now lets get that necklace!"

"Yes of course! One question, How you going to wear it, it will fall right through you!"

Akida smiled, "I'm not going to wear it, Aang is. I'm dead so he can have it."

So they went back and bought the necklace, much to the shopkeeper's disgust and Katara put it around Aang's neck.

"Are you sure you don't want it Akida? Couldn't you go solid and put it on?" Aang asked looking at her.

"No Aang I'm fine, the minute I go back to see through it will fall off." Akida explained. "You should have it to remember me by when I go."

"Yahoo! I got the necklace!" Aang yelled jumping up and down making everyone laugh.

"Aang! We need to go now! Firebenders!" Akida yelled disappearing into thin air.

and now to Zuko

"Uncle we came here to find the Avatar! Not shop all day!" The 16 year old complained.

"I just need to see if a old airbender's necklace I spotted today is still avalible." The old man said walking towards a shop.  
"Oh dear it looks like I'm to late and have lost it to another customer." The old man said spotting the both.

"Good lets go!" Zuko said turning around to head back to the ship.

"But Prince Zuko, you might want to see who I've lost it to."

"Yahoo! I got the necklace!" A familiar voice reached Zuko's ears.

"The Avatar!" Zuko yelled spinning around.

Somehow the Avatar knew he was coming because the trio turned and ran.

"Get them!" Zuko yelled at his men as the army ran after them. 'I won't let him get away this time!'

When he got to the scene the avatar and his two friends were fighting off his men.

"Get the water lackies! The avatar is mine!" Zuko comanded. He then knocked Aang unconscious with a bolt of flame.

"Aang!" the waterbender's voice rang out.

'Your mine' he thought sending a fire ball at the now defensless Aang.

"What?" Zuko yelled as the fire ball hit an arm that appeared out of now where.

A girl of 15 with red hair stood protectivly over the Avatar. What amazed Zuko was she was an airbender as well.  
She didn't even seem to care that blood was dripping down from her now burnt skin.

"Your his great grandson arn't you? I can tell from your eyes." she said in a voice that sent chills up his spine. Her silver eyes were boring into his gold ones.

"Akida! Your bleeding! Get out of solid form!" the avatar yelled in a worried voice as he woke up.

"Okay Aang" the girl said her voice gaining an echo and she became transparent.

Zuko gasped noticing three fingers were missing now from one of her hands, and of the burn he had given her there was no sign.

"Who's he?" Iroh asked the girl Zuko now knew as Akida.

"The fire lord of a century ago. The one who killed Akida!" The avatar yelled at the firebenders.

"Ah yes, my grandfather told me of you." Iroh put in. "Quiet the little spitfire he said, fought to the end to escape."

Zuko looked at his uncle before yelling. "You know about this girl? Who is she? Why is another airbender alive?"

"He knows me because I'm in your nation's history books, My names Akida, I'm Aang's older sister, and as to me being alive,  
I'm not."

Zuko just gaped at her.

(Aang! Get Katara and Sokka and ride away on Appa, I'll catch up) Akida's voice sounded in Aang's head.

(How come I can her you inside my head?) Aang asked back.

(I'll explain later just go!) was all he got in return.

"What do you mean Your not alive?" Zuko demanded.

"I'm not" Akida replied smoothly. She looked down and her fingers faded back on to her hand.

"So what are you?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Your lying."

"I don't lie."

"How did you die then?"

"Your great grandfather killed me after slaying everyone in the southern air temple."

"Yea right."

"I'll prove it."

Instantly Zuko's head was filled with pictures of fire, corpse and his great grandfather staring down at him.

"So shes the last one?" Sounded off in his head.

The scene changed to a huge fire ball coming straight at him.

"Zuko!" Iroh roared.

The prince sat up panting hard.

He looked over to were the girl had been and found nothing, his men lay around him.

"What happened?"

"You just passed out and that girl airbended all the men into things except me. She asked me to give you a message."

"Well out with it Uncle."

"Give me a minute, ehm..."

Zuko's eyes opened wide as Akida's voice came out of his uncle's mouth.

"I've waited 100 years as a ghost for my brother to come back. You ancestor killed me, but I will not, WILL NOT,let you harm my brother or my new friends."

-

Vola! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Adios!

Aqua Sky 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!

Still at Zuko

"Uncle! Explain who that girl is!" Zuko shouted as things around him exploded under his rage.

"Calm down Prince Zuko. Sit down and have some tea and I'll tell you." Iroh stated calmly.

Zuko took a deep breathe and smoke blew from his nostriols. He sat down but did not take the tea he was offered afraid he would become as tea obsessed as his Uncle.

"That girl we ran into three days ago was no ordinary girl."

"Thats right she was an airbender."

"and a master as well, but not the point. She is the Avatar's older sister, and according to her diary found by soliders long ago ,a very protective one at that. Her name is Akida and she was the last airbender to die in the great slaughtering your great grandfather did so many years ago."

Iroh was interupted by the banging of the door. Zuko got up intending to burn the intruder's arm but was stopped by his uncle.

"Come in!" the General yelled to the person behind the door.

A freighted soldier came in knowing his Prince's rath but spoke to the general in a strong voice.

"General, I had squad F look in the library like you ordered and found what you are looking for." he said holding out an old torn book.

"Aaaahh Yes, I used to love to read that diary, Zuko you may read it after I'm done to give you some more info on this girl.  
Your dismissed solider." Iroh said and the solider departed.

"Now were was I? Oh yes! Before she died Akida was witnessed to the death of her people and friends. She was captured five times before the Lord killed her, but before the fire ball that was her death hit her she killed 150 soldiers in one cutting air technique, and before that she killed 200 as she tried all those many times to escape. In your Great Grandfather's diary it was said that she was quite the little spitfire and fought till she took her last breathe. Another person you should know of is the traitor Shuni. He was a very promising firebender but was killed helping the airbenders, Geato was her friend and an airbender as well, he was slaughtered right before her eyes." and with that Iroh finished.

"Thank you Uncle. I will retire to my room now." Zuko said taking the diary with him.

When he go to his room Zuko sat down and opened the book to the first page. It said

"I'm not going to even recored the dates in this diary, such a waste of time! I don't need to know the exact date on all that as occured in my life. All that matters is that I know it happened, and that I'm not just dreaming away my entire exsistance. Shuni is coming to vist in a week or so and Aang's so excited! Shuni, Geato, Boomi, Sensei and I are the only friends he has left because of the way everone treats him seeing hes the avatar. If I could I'd take away the avatarship for him. He such a fun loving, free spirt who loves to make friends and play. I remember last year when Sensei was so embaressed because he and Boomi rode down those delivery shoots. I admit I went with them a few times and it was so fun! Well worth the missed dessert if you ask me. Now because hes the avatar people think he thinks hes all important! Thats so not true! Aang dosn't care about that stuff and neither do I! I have to go, Sensei is calling me to go take care of Appa, I hope hes not mistaken the rare Benzala bushes for feed again. Last thing I need is a lecture from Sensei.  
Later! Akida

Zuko turned the page but decided against reading it. 'Just like she wrote every day, I'll read every day.' he thought setting the book down.

A knock sounded off the door.

"Who dares?" Zuko yelled angirly.

"Your Highness, the Avatar as been spotted up ahead." came the shaky reply.

"The avatar? Prepare for attack!" Zuko yelled opening and running out the door, leaving a dazed solider in his mist. But the young man snapped out of it and ran down the hall yelling the news to everyone as he went.

To da Gang!

"Aang, I'm tired can we stop?" Sokka whinned.

"No Sokka! We already lost time stopping the last time you suggested we stopped." Akida scolded.

"Hmph." Sokka grumbled slouching down in the saddle.

"Oh cheer up." Katara said.

"Make me." Sokka stated.

"Here we go again." Akida sighed.

"300th time this week! You guys sure like to quarrel." Aang put in.

Before the conversation could go any further a fire ball whizzed by barley missing Appa who gave an objection loudly.

"See Sokka! The rest did us no good! Zuko is back!" Katara yelled looking over the saddle.

"Katara get back in the middle its to-" Everyone was jarred by a fire ball causing Katara to fall off Appa.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as the waterbender fell closer to the ocean.

Suddenly she stopped mid air and drifted back onto Aappa's saddle. Akida lowered her hand form the position it had been in to stop Katara's fall and bend her back to the flying bison's back.

"You guys go on ahead. I have some busniess with the fire benders." Akida said jumping into the air to disapper.

"Where did she go?" Aang asked.

"She told us to go so go!" Sokka yelled holding a still shocked and trembling Katara.

The gang flew off.

'Okay so now I'll try to get some info from this Zuko character.' Akida thought as she landed on the Prince's ship and made herself visable.

The Prince's back was turned to her so she walked up till she was right behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away form them?" She asked venom dripping from her every word.

He whirled around to face her and smirked.

"I take orders from no one."

"Your father wouldn't like to hear that."

His eyes instantly narrowed.

"How do you know of my father?"

"Your fathers the Fire Lord correct? I'm sure he wouldn't be to happy to hear of a disobedient son. Your family is all the same."

"What does that mean? We're all the same?"

"For a prince your sure slow on the uptake. It means your all heartless creatures is what."

"Don't insult me."

"Or you'll what? Kill me with your fire bending? Sorry. To late, your Great Grandfather got here first. Face it You can't hurt me."

"I'll kill your friends and capture your brother." Zuko claimed.

Now her eyes narrowed.

"Haven't you tried that already? Seems to me you've failed every time you get us in your sight, and you can't do it now, your troops seem a little tired."

Zuko whirled the other way to see his army spread out across the deck gasping for air or knocked out. Turning back to her he said, "What did you do to them!"

She just smiled at him, not the kind of nice smile but one to make even him shiver.

"I've just made their biggest fears a reality, seeing how you've threatened mine! Don't worry, its only an illusion, they'll recover.  
Now I'm warning you one more time! Stay away from them!" Akida yelled bending the Prince into the wall. Walking up to the now gasping prince she coldly asked, "Why do you hunt my brother? What makes you his enemy?"

Zuko glared up at her before replying," I will not tell the likes of you what should be kept private."

"Very well," she said calmly. "I'll leave, but not before giving you one last warning. Stay away from them or I'll make your life as miserable as your kind made mine." and with that she disappeared into thin air leaving a still gasping prince staring at were she stoods seconds ago.  
-

Thhherreee we go! Okay people please review I love hearing what you have to say! Ciao!

Aqua Sky 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!

Six days have gone by since the run in with Zuko.

"Geez Sokka you sure like to eat!" Akida commented watching the boy scarf down his fifth apple in a row.

"What? I'm hungry!" Sokka whined.

"Your like a bottomless pit!" his sister commented.

"He reminds me of Geato!" Akida laughed but instantly stopped.

"What happened to him?" Aang asked suddenly sad.

"You don't want to know." Akida said tears forming in her silver eyes.

"Yes. I do. Geato was my friend too Akida. I would like to know what happened to him." Aang said.

"Slit through the throat." Akida said quietly after a long silence. "Happened so quick I couldn't stop it. Some of the blood on my clothes is his."

Nobody spoke for along time. Akida just stared out into the ocean below.

"Saw Sensei die too, died trying to get Geato and I safe. Shuni...stabbed, totured, and burned, they made me watch. The others I watched too, every death is imprinted in my mind, the day I died I remember clearly every minute. The only reason I'm here is to make sure you survive Aang, Geato told me to go find you seconds before his last breath." now the tears were flowing freely down her cheecks.

"I'm sorry." Katara said.

"Don't be." Akida said wiping the tears on her sleeve. "You weren't even born yet. You couldn't have done anything to stop them."

"I hate the firebenders even more now!" Sokka yelled standing up. "How can they do such things! They deserve to die!"

"Not all firebenders are evil Sokka." Aang cut in. "Remember Jeong Jeong? My friend Shuni was a firebender and he chose to die with us airbenders."

"Killed a few firebenders too." Akida put in with a slight smile on her face.

"Alright! Who hid the Benzala fruit!" Sokka yelled from inside the supply bag.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You mean this fruit?" Katara asked holding up a blue rounded fruit.

"Yes! Gimme!" Sokka said diving for her hand.

"Uh uh. You ate all the apples! Aang and I get the Benzala furit." Katara smirked.

"What? You're joking!" Sokka said pouting.

"Nope! Here you are Aang." Katara said.

"Thanks Katara your the best!" Aang said.

"Alright were we heading to next anyways?" Akida asked thankful to be relived of the depressing atmosphere moments ago.

"Salamander Port." Aang said.

Akida and Katara burst out laughing.

"Ww..wwhat so funny?" Sokka asked puzzeled.

"Salamander Port? Salamander Port! Thats priceless! OMGOSH! Thats such a funny name!" Katara said holding her sides.

"If I could breathe I wouldn't be right now." Akida said still laughing.

"Come on guys, its not that funny." Aang said.

"Hey, but in this age of war, ya got to be thankful for the laughs you can have." Akida put in.

"True." said Sokka slightly chuckling.

The rest of the day they spent talking, napping (Sokka mostly) and joking around.

Zuko's Ship.

It was nighttime and Zuko was beat. He had tried to find out were the avatar would be heading next but hadn't been able to pinpoint it. When he entered his room he noticed Akida's Diary on the desk were he left it yesterday. Opening it to the sixth page he started to read.

Shuni and Aang made me laugh sooooo hard today! I giggle just thinking about it. The yearly Bison feast is in a couple of days and Shuni said his mom wrote back and he can stay for it! I was so happy and Aang was overjoyed. Anyways, the hall was being prepared when Aang decided he wanted to see how far the monks were on the decerations. After the feast there will be a party and dancing as well! Naturally Shuni went with Aang, I was helping Monk Bin when I heard yelling in the hall.  
Running in we all discovered Aang had fallen into the Jello! I mean that thing was huge! Seems Aang had tried to get a good look at the hall from up in the air, and had stopped bending over the kitchen counter! Shuni tried to help him out but got pulled in to. Then Sensei ran up and got sucked in, next was stern old Mrs. Bailey. In the end, Sensei and Aang had to blow the Jello all over the hall to get out. The lemers were just overjoyed at that, they came right in and started eating it off the walls!  
Mrs. Bailey actually laughed! You know nothing normal ever happens here, and thats just the way I like it. Bye! Akida

"She had quite the spirt didn't she?"

"Uncle! I didn't hear you come in." Zuko said looking up.

"How far are you?" 

"The sixth page. I'm reading a page per day."

"Its sad to think of how dramaticly she changed."

"Stay away from them or I'll make your life as miserable as your kind made mine!" Akida's words sounded off in Zuko's head.

"Death changes people in many ways Zuko, I'm afraid this diary is all thats left of the sweet girl contained in these pages that can ever be shown to us firebenders anymore."

"Yes it would seem that way." Zuko said as cold silver eyes flashed through is mind, eyes that held a suffering of 100 years.  
"I'm tired Uncle, Good night."

"Good night Prince Zuko. Sweet Dreams."

An Hour passed and Zuko was in his dreams, but not a normal dream appared tonight.

"You! The boy with the scar!"

Zuko snarled at this new voice.

"Get up! I need to talk to you!"

Zuko sat up (Sitting up in his dream still.) and turned to see a black haired green eyed boy.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important, you need to stay away from the avatar and Akida! Shes been in your world to long and needs to come join us soon. We all miss her and Aang terribly, let them finish so she can finally join us on this side of the worlds."

"I'm under no obligation to stay away from them! I need the avatar! I won't let you or her get in my way."

The boy chuckeld, "Just like Shuni, stubborn as ever, you do indeed have his blood in your veins. But like it or not Prince Zuko, Akida is going to get in your way, she has waited 100 years for her brother and will not a let a firebender, defiently a firebender, get in her way of making sure hes safe. Ahh theres your Uncle! Time to wake up Zuko!"

"Zuko, Prince Zuko its time to wake up!"

"I'm up Uncle! I'm Up!"

"The troops are ready for the morning expection."

"I'll be right down."

Getting dressed Zuko caught glimps of the diary. 'She said she'll make my life as misrebale as firebenders made hers, I'll guess I'll have to find out.' Zuko thought smirking.

-

Done Done Done Dooonnnee! (Say it like that Tum's Jingle) Review please people! Adios!

Aqua Sky 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, i've decided to add a new sign to the book, well its not really new...but bare with me+ means time passing.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!

"Okay that guy just creeps me out." Akida said closing her eyes and shivering.

"Yeah, no more street side fortune tellers." Katara said shivering as well.

"Oh come on you guys, it wasn't that bad..." Aang said looking back at the two girls.

"Thats because yyoouu got a good fortune. Not some horror crap." Katara muttered.

Akida reflected on her fortune as Aang and Katara debated on weather their fortunes would come true or not.

"You my young friend must keep away from ye loved ones in order to protect them. The best place to be is with ones enemy.  
Keep em close and watch with a careful eye, do this and you may pass over to the other side."

'So...in other words, I have to leave Aang and them behind and go with that fire bending, pig-headed prince! pfft! Yea right!  
like I'd go with him!' Akida thought with a smirk.

"Akida! Hello! Earth to Akida!" Sokka yelled waving his hand franticly in her face.

Akida blinked, "Huh?"

"We asked if you think out fortunes would come true or not." Aang said with a slight frown.

"I don't know, I hope mine doesn't." Akida said.

"Yea mine too, Lose somthing precious yet discover whats been there all along? What the heck does that mean? and he said we would go through a painfull lose in the end, freaky." Katara said.

"I don't like fortune telling, gives me the willies." Sokka muttered.

"Sokka, anything that has to do with superstitions gives you the willies." Akida grinned at him.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

+Three hours later...+

"Does to!"

"Guys!" Aang yelled blowing Sokka over. "Stop fighting!"

"She started it...Ow!" Sokka grumbled rubbing his head.

Akida went back to ghost form and the tip of her pointer finger disappeared.

+Nightime+

"Aang, you've been driving Appa for a while, get some sleep and let me drive." Akida said.

"You can't drive your a ghost!" Aang argued looking at the sleeping Katara and Sokka then yawning himself.

"I'll be fine, Appa listens to me, now get some sleep." Akida said hopping onto Appa's head.

"Okay Akida, but wake me up if anything happens." Aang said crawling into the saddle.

Pretty soon he fell fast asleep and was dreaming, or so he thought.

"Aang! Aang!" a familar voice called his name.

Opening his eyes Aang found himself in the spirt world. Turning he saw a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"G..Geato!" Aang yelled jumping up.

"Yes Aang its me." Geato said smiling a bit.

"Geato!" Aang yelled running over to him and hugging him for all he was worth.

"Aang, I don't have much time, tell Akida to listen to the fortune teller. Hes right and if she doesn't do what he says your all in graver danger than your are right now."

"What? Geato I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Geato smiled, "Tell your sister, she will know what I mean."

"Aang? Aang! Aang wake up!"

"Akida?" Aang asked turning around.

"Remeber to tell her Aang, know you have to go." Geato said as he waved before disappearing.

"Aang!" Akida yelled looking worriedly at her brother as his arrows shined with light.

"Akida...not so loud please." Aang mumbled coming to.

"Geez you scared me!" Akida yelled turning solid and hugging him.

"Akida, I saw Geato..." Aang said watching his sisters eyes. Sure enough pain clouded her vision. "He told me to tell you to listen to the fortune teller, if you don't we'll be in more danger."

Akida's eyes went hollow before she said, "Aang, if I do what that man tells me, I have to leave."

"What?"

"I have to go live with that...air head of a prince."

"No! You can't!"

"If Geato says so, I guess I have no choice. I better leave now while I can sense him."

"Lets wake Katara and Sokka up, they'll want to say goodbye..." Aang said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Aang, I'll visit you okay? I mean, I'm not going to disappear one day without saying goodbye."

"Okay Akida, I understand." Aang said wiping the tears away.

"hmmm? Aang whats wrong?" Katara asked as Aang shook her and Sokka awake.

"Akidas leaving."

"What!" Sokka sat bolt right up.

"I have to go, thought I say goodbye. Don't look so shocked I'm not leaving for good yet." Akida said to the bewildered two.  
"I'll come visit."

"Were are you going?" Katara asked.

"Aang will tell you, now I have to go, bye." Akida said turning solid and hugging everyone. She then disapperared from their veiw.

Zuko's Ship

Zuko had just finished reading the daily page of Akida's diary when he heard a voice.

"So...you get your kicks out of reading a girl's diary?"

Spinning around he was comfronted with a pair of silver eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled at her.

Smirking, Akida answered "You've got yourself a new roomate"  
-

Done Done Done Dooonnnee! (Say it like that Tum's Jingle) Review please people! Adios!

Aqua Sky 


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT!  
Okay wtf? I posted chapter 8 and chapter 1 came on. I mean that chapter doesn't even exist anymore! I tell ya my computer is screwed up. So sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!

"What do you mean roomate?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry I'll make alot of noise."

When Zuko got what she meant he started yelling loud objections.

"To bad sonny, I'm staying here." Akida smirked.

+One week later+

Zuko was doing some very important paper work on trying to find the Avatar. But he just couldn't concetrate with the background music.Zuko sighed as Akida floated above his head singing "This is the song that never ends" for the 10,000th time.

"Will you shut up!" He finally yelled.

"I don't want ta...it just goes on-"

"Shut up! or i'll..."

"you'll what?"

"I'll burn your diary!"

"Go ahead I don't need it."

"Grrrr..."

Zuko sighed as Akida resumed her singing. One long week had gone by and Akida had played multiple pratical jokes. The only she really got along with was Iroh. He would alway chuckle if a soilder ran screaming or if he heard Zuko's angry yell when Akida did something or took something. The ship's lives had been busy and boring. Now it was just busy and hetic. Zaho had come two days ago and had been greeted with Zuko's boxers flying on the flag pole. The ship would need a new flag pole seeing that Zuko had melted the old one. The only prank Zuko liked of Akida's was when she stole over to Zaho's ship and flew his BRIEFS on the flag pole. She and Zaho really didn't get along needless to say. He had tried to kill her several times but was just burning holes in Zuko's ship. Zuko had told him to leave before he sunk the ship.

Later that night Zuko layed in bed totally exauhsted from Akida keeping him up as long as she could all week, but for some reason tonight she was silent.

It was 11:58 and Aang was flying Appa over the ocean. Turning around he sighed at the sleeping Katara and Sokka. He really missed Akida at moments like these, were those two were sleeping and she would be giggling and talking with him. It had been a month now since she had left and a week since her last vist so he was really starting to miss her.

"Geez somebody looks a little depressed." he heard a voice next to his ear.

Right away his mouth went into one of his biggest grins, he defiently knew that voice.

"Akida!" he yelled jumping and huging her.

When he let go he noticed that she was still solid, usually she turned solid when she knew a hug was comeing but turned transparent the moment he let go.

"Akida why are you still in solid form?"

"Cuz I can be Aang. Today is the day before...all of our deaths. I can be solid on this day for the whole 24 hours, why I just barely made it to Appa. If I hadn't found you two minutes later than when I did, I'd still be on the ship with that Prince like this.  
And let me tell you he would love the opportunity of hurting me."

Aang grinned evily, on her last visit she had told him of the boxer and wall incedent. He started laughing so hard when she told him about Zuko's face when he saw his boxers on the flag pole.

"So ya doing a good job at buggging him?"

"Well, lets just say I'm never bored." Akida said smirking

"I don't find that so hard to believe." Aang said his grin geeting wider.

"So are you tired." Akida asked.

"A little, but I want to stay up and talk to you." Aang said giving a big yawn.

"I think your more tired than a little. Go to sleep, I'll fly Appa." Akida said taking the reins out of Aang's hands.

"But-"

"No buts, now go to bed!" Akida glared at him.

"All right Akida, I'm going." Aang said climbing into the saddle.

The rest of the night Akida flew Appa while the others slept. In the moring she landed Appa on a desserted island to cook food for the others breakfast. When the food was ready the first one to wake up was of course, Sokka. Because he woke up he was the first to eat and ate all the food that Akida prepared. When Katara and Aang woke up Katara hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"Katara! Show some mercy!" Sokka yelled as he ran around the camp with Katara and the frying pan not far behind.

"MERCY? Sokka you ate all our food, even the supplies! How are Aang and me suppose to eat! Were on a desserted island in the middle of the ocean!" Katara yelled still chasing him with the frying pan.

"Katara! Please settle down, we went out and found some food." Akida and Aang said carrying wild fruit and vegtables that they had found.

"Good! I'm starving!" Sokka said making his way towards the food.

He was knocked out by a frying pan. When he woke up he found Katara, Aang and Akida munching on some of the food.  
Hoping no one would notice he snuck to the saddle and found the supply bag.

"What is THIS!" he yelled.

"That Sokka, is a lock." Katara said munching on her apple.

"Why is it on the food bag?" he yelled down.

Everyone gave him an why-are-you-even-asking look.

"Ah come on guys, lets give him an apple." Aang said.

"Aang, we all agreed no food for Sokka, he has to go get it himself." Akida said biting a cucumber.

"Hey Akida, I'm curioius. Why are you eating?" Katara asked.

"Cuz she's solid till midnight." Aang said happily.

"Really?" Sokka asked sneaking away an apple.

Katara saw this and got out her frying pan.

"Okay! Okay! I'll put it back!" Sokka said. He then turned and ran in the woods looking for food.

"When he gets back we should get going." Katara said packing up all the camp equipment.

"Here let me help." Akida said picking up the sleeping bags.

"So Akida, how come your solid?" Katara asked.

"Today is the day before the massacre. I can be solid on the day before the full moon because we all died on the full moon."

"Okay, so every night before the full moon your solid?"

"No, I'm solid till the full moon is over."

"Cool!" Aang cut in happily.

Just then Sokka burst through the trees panting hard.

"This island isn't desserted, its a firebender port! And both Zaho and Zuko are here on my tail!" Sokka yelled.

"Aang, Katara, and Sokka get on Appa, hurry!" Akida yelled hoping on Appa's head.

Katara cried out in pain. Turning Akida saw the burnt mark on her arm and a smirking Zaho in the trees. She air bended down, picked up Katara and bended her onto Appa's saddle.

"So this is were your little girlfriend has gone Zuko." Zaho said smirking at the prince.

"I'm NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND"  
"Shes NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Both Zuko and Akida yelled at the same time.

"Oh well, I'll at least get to capture the avatar." Zaho said his smirk growing bigger as he snapped his fingers.

100's of firebenders appeared in the trees around the group.

"Aang get on Appa." Akida wispered to him.

"But what about you?" he wispered back.

"I'll be fine. After you left I took out more firebender's then these weak prissys in the massacre." she wispered back.

"But what if your killed in your solid form?"

"Then my soul will dissapear, and I won't exist anymore."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"I didn't say leave, I said get on Appa."

"Are you two done with your little chat?" Zaho asked, "Its time to get captured."

"Now Aang." Akida demanded moving forward.

Aang jumped on to Appa, when he turned around he saw Akida began to glow. The firebenders sent balls of flame only to have them sent back at them. Akida moved her hand and about 30 soliders went flying back.

Zuko's Pov

When he came to the Avatar he was a bit dissaponted to find Akida there. Of course he hadn't wondered were she was, still when Zaho called her his girlfriend it really burnt him up.

"Zuko, we must take cover!"

"Why Uncle?" Zuko said turning around.

"Look Zuko."

Turning around he saw Akida had begun to glow. She then sent the fireballs Zaho's men had sent at her back to them. With a little flick of her hand she had sent 30 men back.

"Your Great Grandfather's diary tells of a move this girl uses that could kill 100 men in on blow. She's not something to take so lightly, as Zaho appeares to be doing right now." His Uncle said behind him.

"Katara where does it hurt the most?" Zuko heard the avatar ask the waterbender girl.

At this Akida's eyes narrowed.

"Zuko!"

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, his Uncle holding him down. Akida started to glow brighter, wind was blowing in a cyclone all around her. She sent more men back with a sweep of her hand. She was about to do another attack but she stop suddenly. Looking up Zuko saw her holding her left arm, Zaho's attack had gotten to her.

Turning to Zaho she gave the creepest cold smile Zuko had ever seen.

"You think this hurts?"

Lifting up her shirt a little she revealed the ugly burn scars that covered her back and now that Zuko saw, her sides and stomach as well.

"What hurts is getting burned to death. You know nothing about pain."

After that she began glowing again.

-

Done with this chapter! Yea!

Aqua Sky 


	9. Chapter 9

I am SO SORRY I havn't update in like...forever! I just have been really really busy lately and havn't found the time! Apologizes and cookies to everyone!!! So on with the show!!!

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar Okay were still in Zuko's pov

--

The wind had finally stopped.

Looking up he saw all of Zaho's men and a few of his own laying everywhere.

'What happend?' then it hit him, Akida had gone balistic after Zaho had attacked her.

He heard his Uncle groan by him.

"Uncle!"

The old man was fine, a few scratches where sand had hit him but nothing serious.

"I told you Prince Zuko, she is not someone to take lightly." Iroh mumbled standing to his feet.

"Akida! Wake up! Akida!!"

Turning Zuko saw the avatar holding an unconscious Akida.

"The avatar!" He held running towards him.

"Zuko stay back!" Iroh called after him.

When Zuko got within 10 feet of the two he was blown back. Getting up he ran at them again only to be blown back another time. This went on for a while till he shot a fireball at them, only to have it blown back.

"Your lucky Prince Zuko. It seems Akida has no wish to harm you." Iroh said walking up to his nephew.

"Uncle?"

"Even when she is unconscious she can attack. That is what kept her alive for so long when the Air temple was being attacked.  
She could kill you at such close range right now, just as she has done to Zaho's men."

Turning Zuko saw it was true. Zaho was nowhere in sight but all of his men lay unconsious or dead.

The gang's Pov

"Akida!!!"

"Relax Aang! Its nothing serious, I mean she can't die again...can she?" Sokka asked.

"No she can't die again shes a ghost." Katara said slapping her brother upside the head.

"OW! Katara! I was just making sure you don't have to be so violent!"

"She can disappear."

"hmm? Aang did you say something?" Katara asked walking over to him.

"She can disappear! We should get her to some medical attention!" Aang yelped standing up quickly.

"Aang slow down! What do you mean she can disappear?" Sokka said grabbing onto the younger boy's sleeve.

"Before she fought Zaho Akida told me that if she "dies" in solid form her soul will disappear." Aang trying to pick up his still unconscious sister up.

"Let me do it." Sokka said picking Akida up bridal style.

After he had picked her up Akida began to cough up blood.

"See? Those attacks she did on Zaho and his men must have damanged her internaly." Aang said.

"Aang look out!" Katara cried as a fire ball whizzed by his head.

"No one is going anywhere!" Zuko said getting into fighting position.

Aang winced, he thought Akida had dealt with Zuko too, now he would have to fight him.

"Aang, we'll distract Zuko while you get on Appa. When she is secure give us some back up so we can get on and fly off." Katara whispered into his ear.

Aang nodded yes before jumping back onto Appa. He turned and saw that Katara and Sokka had knocked down the Prince.  
The two turned and climbed onto Appa while Aang put an airsheild around the bison to stop the attacks the prince sent.

"Appa Yip Yip!!" Aang said.

Appa moaned and took of into the sky.

"He's getting away! Uncle we must return to the ship and-"

"and what Prince Zuko? Your crew is exhausted from the fight with Akida. We must return to the ship and regain our strength."

"But Uncle!"

"Come...I will make some Jasmine Tea."

Zuko gave a scowl but let it go seeing his tired crew. They soon regrouped and headed back to the ship.

Aang's POV 10:47PM

After what had seem to take a eternity of flying they had finally found a small village with a medic. The medic had instantly taken care of Akida who was now resting in a bed in the clinic. As soon as she had recived medical attention the wounds had disappeared. But 5 hours had passed since they came and she was still asleep. Sokka and Katara were sleeping in a diffrent room and he was sitting by her bed.

"Aang..."

"Akida! Your awake!"

Akida smiled then tried to sit up.

"Don't get up! Your still wounded and need care!"

"I'm fine...the wounds are gone. I just don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"I have to go back to the ship."

"See what?!"

"I tell you later. I'll come vist soon so don't worry. This should be enough gold to cover the medical bills." Akida said producing gold from her hands.

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine. Tell everyone I said bye." Akida said.

"I'll tell them."

"Thanks." Akida hugged Aang and was gone.

Aang sighed looking at the empty bed before getting up and going to join the others in la la land.

Zuko's ship 12:35

A very grumpy Zuko was making a last round of his ship when a sholdier ran up to him.

"Sir! That airbending ghost girl is down in storage room 23 C."

"Why would I want to know that? Nothing can touch her so just leave her be."

"But Sir..."

"WHAT?!"

"Lt. Zhen went to touch her...and he could! But as soon as he did he started shaking and colapsed."

Zuko sighed. This girl brought nothing but trouble and now he had this to deal with.

"Fine show me to her."

When the man showed Zuko the room he found the Lt. sprawled on the floor shaking. He then noticed Akida, who was pearched on some boxes shivering ever so slightly.

"What do you want now?" Zuko asked in an annoyed tone.

Akida just ignored him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Silence

"HEY!"

"Shouting won't help Sir, Zhen tried that and failed."

Zuko huffed out steam and started walking closer. As he got closer Akida began to shake more.

"Go away."

It was barley over a whisper but Zuko heard it.

"What?"

"Go AWAY Fire Nation." Akida yelled her face buried in her hands.

"Why should I? Its my ship."

"Leave us alone! Leave them alone!"

"huh? Leave who alone?"

"Why? Why us? What did we do?"

"Your not making any sense!"

"They're all dead."

At this Zuko paused and saw that Akida was crying. She wasn't wailing but was just shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You killed them all."

"I've had enough of this!" Zuko yelled frustrated and reached to grab Akida.

"Sir no!" The sholdier shouted as Zuko grabed her arm.

Zuko's mind went blank and then...

-  
Have ta wait till next time people! See ya then! and I'll try to update more but swimming season started and I might be in a time crunch...so I'll try! Ciao!!

Aqua Sky 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!  
'Were the heck am I?' Zuko thought.

Everywhere he looked there was nothing but blackness. He heard soft sobbing as well but he couldn't tell were they were from.

"Dead...all dead..." a voice whispered.

"Whos dead? Akida? Is that you?" he yelled into the blackness.

"..no more...dead...can't see them...dead...all gone..."

The voice was getting louder and closer.

"Akida! Where are you? Whats going on?...Answer me Now!" Zuko yelled.

Zuko didn't like this place at all, it was creepy and cold. He felt an overwhelming sadness and despair.

"Fire Nation did this! Kill them! Kill them all! Like they killed us!" The whispering was getting louder, and as it got louder Zuko was able to tell it wasn't Akida.

"Kill Them! Kill Them! One is here! Kill Him! Kill Him NOW!" The voice was shouting, it echoed all over the place.

"No...no...don't kill him...hes not so bad..." that voice was barley a whisper. It was the one crying.

'Kill him? it means me?' Zuko thought frozen.

"Show him...show him what they did...show him what his people did to us..." The voice was low again.

"No! Run Zuko! Let Go of me! Run Away!" Akida's voice yelled stonger.

"Where the heck am I suppose to run? I don't now were I am!" he yelled back at her.

"hehe...show him were you are...show him were we are..." the voice turned demonic.

"I don't want to..." Akida's voice was fading again.

"Kill him...KILL HIM!!" The voice hissed

Zuko ran. He didn't know where but he just ran. The darkness just stayed, it seemed like it never stopped. Then he saw a light up ahead.

"No Zuko! Stay Away!" Akida voice sounded louder, closer.

Too late. He was blinded by light as he came out of the darkness.

"hehehe. He found us! Now we can play!"

Turning he saw Akida sitting on a chair. Behind her was a dark figure that smiled meanly at him. Its eyes were nothing but two burning yellow holes in the mass of darkness that shifted and moved.

"Welcome little boy...now we can start since you here."

Zuko looked around and found an empty chair. Next to it sat a blank eyed Zhen.

"Lt. Zhen! Whats wrong with him?" Zuko asked looking at Akida. He froze as he took in the sight of her for the first time.

Blood was dripping down most of her body and her eyes were staring off somewhere. The blood was coming from a huge burn mark on her chest as well as diffrent parts of her body. Her legs were nailed to the chair as well as her hands. Slash marks, burn marks, whip marks, punctured marks, every kind of mark was all over her body.

"hehehe Like it? Its what your people did to her." the voice hissed.

Zuko looked at the shifting mass of darkness then back at Akida.

"Akida...what happened to Lt. Zhen?" he asked again.

"he saw..he saw..." the demonic voice whispered.

"Well what did he see?" Zuko shouted impatient.

The grin the thing gave him sent shivers down his spine. "He saw this..." it said before the light started spinning everywhere.

Zuko closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw himself standing in the Southern Air temple.

"Geato! Put me down you big oaf!"

Turning Zuko saw a black haired green eyed boy picking up a very embarressed red haired girl.

"Not untill you tell me where you put my book Akida."

'Thats Akida?!' Zuko thought. She looked so young and happy from the cold smirking ghost he was used to.

"You don't need that perverted thing! Read something else besides that gross waste of scroll." She said laughing and playfully punching his shoulder.

Geato puppy eyed her "Since none of the girls like me the only ladies I'll get are in that book."

"You weirdo. Put me down!" Akida giggled.

"Put that thing down Geato! You don't know were its been!" a male voice called.

"Shut it Shuni!" Akdia yelled "EEK!" she then squealed as she was tossed to the dirt.

Glaring up at Geato she blew out his legs from under him causing him to fall.

"Ha!" she said standing up then hitting her head on a wall. Grumbling she glared daggers at the evil thing.

"Now thats what I call Karma." the male voice spoke again.

Zuko turned and saw a handsome Fire Nation boy wtih his arm wrapped around an Air Nation girl's waist.

"Hey Shuni, hey Leian." Geato said standing up.

"I told you to shut it." Akida said sending a mock death glare at the boy.

"Has he ever listened to you Akida?" Leian asked.

"No comment." she answered turning her head away.

"and what were you doing Geato? Those gross books havn't given you any ideas have they?" Shuni asked.

"No!"

"Then your trying to force Akida to be your girlfriend?"

"No! Just because you have a girl Shuni doesn't mean I want one!" Geato growled in his defense.

"You just puppy eyed me and said you couldn't get one!" Akida yelled stomping on him.

"hahaha. Akida stop stomping on him! Lets not hurt his pride anymore." Leian giggled.

"aahhh! I was having fun!" she said putting on a fake pout.

"Well its good to know my pain is you pleasure!" Geato sprouted up yelling at the two girls.

Shuni intercepted his glaring and stood infront of them.

"Shuni your our hero!" Leian said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Shuni smirked then started at Geato, who stared back. After a couple minutes of staring Shuni said

"Are you checking me out?"

Akida burst out laughing.

"There you children are! Hurry! We have to get into the temple!" a voice yelled.

The group and a ghostly Zuko turned and saw a monk running towards them.

"Gyatso whats the matter?" Akida asked running towards the old man.

"They're finally here. We must get to saftey."

"Who's here?" Leian asked.

Akida sent her a look that clearly said 'Are you stupid or something?'

"The Fire Nation!" Gyatso said turning and running back towards the temple doors.

The foursome followed him.

"Why are they here?" Leian whimpered.

"Have you been living under a rock?! They want to kill the avatar!" Geato shouted at her.

"But Aangs not here! He ran away a two months ago!" Leian said.

"We know that! But they don't!" Akida commented.

"Quickly children inside." Gyatso said motioning them into the temple.

"Aren't you coming in?" Zuko winced at the look of despair on her face.

"No. I must fight to protect our people." The monk said as he started to shut them in.

Before the door shut Shuni rushed outside.

"Shuni!" Leian cried as the doors shut.

Akida ran up and started banging on the doors.

"What are you doing!? Get back!" Geato yelled running up and pulling her away.

"I've got to go help! I want to help!" She yelled struggling.

"Shuni...shuni..." Leian whimpered.

"Come on...lets go deeper to were the others are." Geato said leading a still struggling Akida and whimpering Leian deeper into the temple.

Zuko had no choice but to follow. 'So the things I'm seeing are through Akida's eyes, and the emotions that are surfacing are hers as well.'

The five soon walked into a room were there were women and children, most of them crying.

Akida stopped struggling and started walking to a window.

"Akida..." Geato said in a warning tone.

"I'm not going to jump out, don't get your britches in a knot." she said in an almost emotionless tone.

Zuko followed and looked out the window. What he saw made him want to puke. Men were being burned alive outside by the Fire Nation army. Spears were going through helpless or injured men and holes were being punctured from the air bending moves into red clad soilders. Turning towards Akida he saw her scowl as tears filled her eyes. The monk he saw earlier was surrounded by fire soilders. More fire soilders lay unmoving at his feet.

"Akida...do you see Shuni?" Leian asked walking up beside her.

After scanning the bloody fight outside she point.

"There! Hes right there!"

"Oh thank goodness hes alive!" Leian said breathing a sigh of relief.

"But hes surrounded like Gyatso! I've got to go help!" Akida said placing a foot on the window sill.

"Akida No!" Geato said grabbing her and pulling her in.

"Let go Geato! He could be killed! Let me go!"

Leian gasped then started crying by the window while the two fought.

"They've captured him..but they aren't killing him." she said between sobs.

"If you had gone down to help you would of been captured to." Geato said to a still struggling Akida.

"Maybe if I went down I could of been able to help him not get captured." Akida hissed.

"Leian! Whats going on?!" a woman in the crowd yelled as she began to sob more.

"The fight is over...the Fire soilders are coming towards the temple!" Leian yelled.

Women and children started screaming trying to find a place to hide at her yell. Mothers grabbed children and tried to hide them in every knoock and cranny. A banging was heard at the doors causing the whole room to be silent. More banging then it was forced open as soilders spilled in like red ants. They shot random fire balls killing women and children without remorse.  
Zuko saw Akida trying to hurl the soilders away with her air bending. She was standing infront of a little girl whos mother had just been killed. A soilder snuck up behind, killed the girl with a spear and then knocked her out. As Akida's world went black so did Zuko's.

-  
I'm not done with Akida's past! You'll have to wait next chapter to find out more! See ya then!

Aqua Sky 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar

Remeber, Zuko is watching all of this, he sees, feels and knows what Akida sees, feels and thinks.

Zuko felt sick. After he and Akida had woken up the soilders had started the torture. Despite the pain Zuko knew she was feeling Akida refused to cry. Even during and after the soilders raped her and all the other women. During all of this Akida had escaped two times, only to be caught and touruted some more. Now they were being brought outside. As she walked Akida limped slightly because of were the nails had been torn out of her legs. She had a comforting arm around a sobbing Leian as they were brought in front of a post. An untouched Shuni stood tall and proud tied to it with a scowl on his handsome face. Leian broke down totally when she saw him and Akida had to hold her back from running out to him.

"Prince Shuni, son of our honored Fire Lord Sozen, is here by sentenced to torture and death for betraying the Fire Nation by working with the enemy. The sentence will be carried out immedatily and slowly." The announcer said a sick grin on his face.

"No!" Leian whimpered punching and clawing at Akida trying despratly to get to Shuni.

"Settle down! If you just run out there they kill you with out hesitation! We need to think of a plan." Geato hissed suddenly appearing next to them.

"Geato!" Akida smiled relief flouding through her has she hugged him.

"They...they're going to burn him!" Leian gasped as two soilders bended fire into there hands.

Akida looked away causing Zuko to only hear pain filled gasps and cries coming from the boy. But a soilder came up behind her and forced her to watch as they burned, stabbed, and did any other form of touture they could think of. Leian was screaming his name as Geato held her back, tears flowwing down her cheeks. When they were done all Shuni could do was sink to his knees, panting with blood pouring out of him.

"Shuni!" Leian cried clawing the air trying to get free from Geato's grip.

He looked up and smiled at her as they brought out the spear they were going to stab him with.

"NO!" She screamed as they raised it above him.

Breaking free she tore through the crowd and threw herself on him just as it came down.

"Leian! Shuni!" Geato cried as blood splattered everywere.

Leian was kissing him, right on the lips, the spear was stuck through her and Shuni and was dug so deep the tip could be seen coming out of the other side of the post.

"Hey! You get away from-" The soilder stopped as he grabbed on to Leian and studied her face.

Turning to his comrades he smiled and said "They're dead."

At those words Zuko was rushed with a suffocating feeling of despair and numbness. Turning he saw Akida crying, not sobbing but tears just trickled down her face. Then an immense anger rose up and a new found burning hatred.

'They killed my sensei, they're after my brother, and they just murdured two of my best friends.' Her voice sounded off in his head. 'And now they're going to try and finish the rest of us.'

Wiping the tears from her face she turned to a woman next to her. "Kanna, spread the word, we can't go down without a fight."

The woman nodded and whispered something to the woman next to her. She turned and reapted the message to the woman near her. Soon it traveled all around the remaing Air people and they silently prepared themselves for a fight Zuko knew they were going to lose. Akida knew it to he could tell, but her gaze was fixed on the man who had dug the spear into the two lovers.

"Brilliant aim General Canz!" a soilder said sucking up to the higher officer.

"Thank you private, I like to dispose of usless tratiors, gives me a certain sadisfaction." the General said with a sadistic smile on his ugly pig like face.

Zuko felt more anger, hatred and the need for vengance radiating from Akida. Her eyes were the cold silver ones he had gotten use to and her face was in a scowl that showed the fury building beneath.

"Akida, were waiting for your first move, seeing you the Avatar's brother." Kanna whispered next to her.

"Everyone has said they're goodbyes?"

"...yes..."

"Nice knowing you Kanna, see you on the other side."

"You too."

"Lets go."

In one big swoosh the women and remaining men swept onto the Fire army.

"What the?!"

Soon more blood was being shed as Fire soilders and Air people went down. Geato was fighting the private that had sucked up to the General and Akida was running towards the shocked man. He snapped out of it and gave a scowl as he sent a blast of fire at her. She jumped into the air to doge it and sent a wave of cold air at him. It knocked away the advancing soilders but the General stayed in place. Turning she saw Geato had killed the private and had moved on to the next available soilder.  
Akida threw a wave of air at the General who doged it and ran at her fire circling his fist as he mad contact with her stomach.  
Blood flew from her mouth and she fell to the ground coughing it up. He cicled his foot around and sent a blast of fire at her wich sent her back a few feet. Standing up she ran at him with speed Zuko reconized that the avatar used. Her foot connected with his jaw and he flew back into the wall of a building. Getting up he ran at her again sending more fire at her in an unforgiving wall. She dodged but soon found he had run up after the fire and stuck his sword through her side. Ignoring the pain she pulled the sword out and jumped away from him. The two glared at each other waiting for the others next move.  
The General got impatient and ran at Akida. It looked like she wasn't going to doge until the last second were she jumped into the air. His sword came down were she had just been and he looked up to see her falling at him. Her fist was circling with air and grew up and out till Zuko could see a sword-like stream of air. She brought it down quickly, slicing the General's head clean off.

"General Chanz!" someone called out.

"Akida behind you!" Geato's voice yelled.

Turning she cut the advancing soilder in half. She put her hands together and then threw them behind her which sliced the fire men behind her to ribbons.

"Kill that one! She could actually do some real damage!" a gruff voice called out.

Soon a circle of about 80 men were around her. She scowled and took a deep breathe bringing her hands out in front of her.  
She soon began to spin around faster and faster till a small tornado formed around her. She then threw her hands up in the air befoe slamming them to the ground the tornado following. When it hit the ground the tornado split apart and shot out around her, killing the men that surrounded her. Blood also splurted out of herfrom the internal damage caused by useing the move. She grimaced and look up as more men surrounded her.

"Give it up girly, theres no way you can win." a soilder sneered at her.

She growled and brought her hands slowly over her head making it look like she was surrendering.

"haha thought so. If your good maybe the Fire Lord will let you come back to the Fire Nation as a pleasure slave." the soilder chuckled.

Akida scowled then smirked as the man was inveloped in a hot air geyser that burst up from the ground and burned/ripped the man alive.

"Why you ignorant little-" the soilder was cut short as Akida cut him in half with an air slice.

"Its funny," She said finally speaking "but before today I hadn't killed before."

"ggrrr...are you making fun of us?" a soilder growled stepping towards her.

Giving him that cold smirk that always made Zuko shiver she said "No, I'm just pointing out a fact."

More men lundged at her to only be killed. This went on for about 10 minutes before someone broke through the soilders and grabbed Akida.

"Geato!" she yelled looking up at him.

"You may not have seen it buy I did. Our numbers are almost nothing and most of the soilders were moving on to get you."

"Almost...nothing?" Once again Zuko felt the despair and numbness rise up.

"Yes. Now well be safe in her for a while." Zuko said running into the temple.

"Get them!" the gruff voice from before called after them.

Geato slammed the doors and locked them.

"Listen Akida, I want you to sneak out the back and get out of her."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay and hold them off as long as I can."

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to go find Aang and help him."

"No!"

"Get out of here!"

"I can't just leave you!"

"Run Akida!"

"No! Not with out you!"

"You've go to! Otherwise they'll kill you!"

"But Geato, they'll kill you too!"

"Go Akida! Go find your little brother!"

"How can Aang help us now?! He's been missing for two months !"

"I don't know, but hurry! The Fire Nation is coming!"

A banging on the door to the temple interrupted them. The door gave way as Fire Nation Soldiers poured in.

"Run Akida! Befo"

Akida screamed as here childhood friend fell dead to the floor. The smirk of the soldier who slew him smirked even bigger at the sight of the fifteen year old girl before him.

"HOW COULD YOU!!" Akida screamed at him. She tore through the army, air bending them against the walls which killed them as she went, her friend's last words echoing in her mind.

"Run Akida! Befo" she burst into tears not caring were she was going. Around her, her people lay,  
fire tore at her clothing trying to consume her like the others. She ran to the edge of the mountain when a pair of arms grabbed her.

"Let Me Go! Let Me Go!" She screamed.

"Well isn't this one feisty! My Lord I believe this is the last one."

"no…NO! I'm not the last one there's…." Akida's gaze traveled along the death filled temple.

"The last one eh? Let me see"

Akida looked into a pair of golden eyes with nothing but hate and sorrow coursing through her entire body. When gold met silver the Fire Lord smirked.

"Bring her here…" The Fire Lord said.

'I've got to get out of here! If I go, I die! If I can escape I might get away!' Zuko heard her think. With a sudden viciousness she bit down on her captors hand and ran.

"Get her!" The Fire Lord yelled.

Akida ran so hard and wound up in the Air Temple once more. She ran past her friend Geato, his eyes now glazed over with death. She ran into the sanctuary with the soldiers hot on her heals. When she reached the pool in the middle of the room she quickly turned around to see the fire ball the Lord had sent at her. Her eyes widen as her death came closer. Zuko's eyes widen as well.

'Aang…' she thought as the ball hit her.

Zuko saw the blood spary and the life go out of her eyes. He also heard the fire lord chuckle and start to walk away, kicking the body of Geato as he left. "Burn in hell scum." He heard him mutter.

Running to the pool were the force of the fire ball had knocked Akida's lifeless body into the once calm pool.

"I think you've seen enough..."

Spinning around he saw Akida. No blood decorated her body and her eyes were cold.

"Why did they do this to you?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"So, you've been waiting all this time, even after that?"

"I'm here to make sure my brother lives. That is my purpose, that is why I'm here. I'm also here to help him with his grief of loseing us."

She walked up to him.

"You're lucky I was able to talk Zero into letting you two live."

"What?" he asked a bit uncomfortable at her clossness.

"Zero, hes the thing that will drag me back when this is all over."

"Back?"

"Back to the spirt world to decide my fate. I stayed. I didn't listen to the council and stayed on earth. I'm dead so I wasn't suppose to I guess but Aang needs me. So I stayed."

"Then why are you on my ship?"

"Dunno, Geato told me to so I did."

Akida was now getting fuzzy and so was the room.

"Time to wake up Prince Zuko." She smirked.

Zuko jolted awake and saw he was back in the supply room.

"Zuko!"

"Uncle! Were is Akida?"

"Right above you."

Looking up he found her staring at him.

"Where is Zhen?" he asked looking around after a short while.

"Hes in the infarmery. Woke up screaming something about a demon after him and blood all over him."

Zuko glared at the whislting Akida.

"What did you do?"

"Put him in is ancestor's shoes. He went through death." She said it so calmly it irrated Zuko.

"Who was his ancestor?"

"That private Geato killed."

"Zuko."

"Yes Uncle?"

"Come with me."

The old General turned and walked out of the room. Akida sent Zuko a puzzled look who just shurgged and flollowed him out.

-

Austa La Vista people! See ya next time! Review if you want to I like reading what you have to say v

Aqua Sky


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!  
"Zuko, I want you to tell me what you saw." Iroh said in a serious voice.

They were locked up in Iroh's quarters after the old man had insisted they be left alone.

Despit his best efforts not to, Zuko gave a small shiver as he remembered what he had just seen.

"I saw the massacure Uncle. I saw and felt what its like to lose everything you know and love through her eyes."

"Akida's?"

"Of course!"

"...what else...?"

"Huh?"

"Lt. Zhen woke up sceaming of a demon. Did you see it?"

An image of the black mass with a sick grin and buring yellow eyes popped into Zuko's head. He gave a slight shiver and nodded yes.

"What did it look like?"

"It was nothing but a black shifting mass with sinister yellow eyes. And it was always behind the chair Akida was nailed to, never moving from the spot."

"Nailed?!" Iroh asked in horror. He had come to grow very fond of the silver eyed girl. She made life on the ship interesting and kept the old General company. "Before we go any further with this tell me what you saw and felt."

Zuko began telling him the whole thing, the demon, before the massacure, during it, Akida's feelings and her death.

At the end were Zuko told Iroh of Akida's words on her staying Iroh's face became grimer than it had been through the tale.

"She said the council hasn't decided her fate?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Thats the only part she lied to you about."

"What?!" Zuko yelled angrily. He hated dishonesty, even if he had no honor...

"The council has already decided her fate, the demon you saw is proof enough. And I bet Akida just didn't want you pity."

"My...pity?"

"What you saw in that room Zuko, is probally what Akida will go through over and over again when that thing drags her down to hell."

An akward silence fell in the room before Zuko broke it as he got over his shock.

"T-to Hell?!"

"Yes Zuko, as good hearted as Akida might be...or have been...she stayed behind to protect her brother against the natural order of things. When you die, you are judged on you life as you pass into a diffrent world. Akida broke this balance and stayed behind, for 100 years! Don't you think the council would be upset in this rule definence?"

"Yes. But there are lots of spirts here and in the spirt world!"

"Yes but they are spirts. They have already obtained permission by the council to become such things and dwell in the spirt world. Akida, has not. As good as her intentions are she has gone against the order. And they can't afford people doing this for their would be no balance at all between worlds."

"How do they now this?"

Iroh sat silent for a while.

"Because the last time a ghost did it before Akida it started a war. A war that as lasted a centruy and is still going.The spirt council fears that she will cause it to never end."

"Shes HELPING the avatar try to end this war! How can they think she'll cause it to never end."

"I do not know. All this I know from Akida telling me as we played Pai Sho and drank some wonderful Jade tea." Iroh smiled stroking his beard at the found memory.

Zuko sighed in frustration, somehow in every conversation they had Iroh was always able to bring it around to tea.

A knock at the door was heard.

"We're busy!" Zuko yelled jumping up.

"Yea, talking about me." Akida said walking in after opening the door.

"Aahh Akida, I frogot! We were suppose to play some Pai Sho, yes?"

Akida nodded with a quirk of a smile before sitting opposite of the old General.

"Akida has managed to beat me a few times, and we've tied on most of the other ones." Iroh said to his nephew with a small pout.

"I used to have a very good teacher at this game." She said the quirk turning into a small smile at the memory.

"The monk?" Zuko asked.

Akida nodded with the smile still on her face. After Iroh made the first move Akida brought her hands up to move her peice.  
Iroh gave a puzzled face and looked at Akida.

"Is something wrong?" She asked shifting the tile to her disiered location.

"You usually move the peices with you air bending. Now, you use your hand."

"I'm solid right now, and will be if I choose for a couple more days."

"aahh." Iroh said moving one of his tiles now.

Zuko wasn't paying attention to the conversation between the two but was staring at Akida's hand. He could see the marks and scars of the nailes and other uses of touture the fire benders had used on her long ago. He frowned and go up to leave.

"Where are you going Zuko?" Iroh asked as he walked towards the door.

"To try and figure out were the avatar will be next."

"Why don't you stay and play the winner?"

Zuko froze and turned to face Akida, who was still facing him from when she had spoken.

"Why would I?"

"Because your always stressed out looking for my brother. Stay and relax a bit." She said turning back to the game.

He stood there for a while before crossing back to the small table and sitting on its side, watching the two play. Akida gave a very, very light smile and nod in his direction before totally submerging her mind in the game. After a while Zuko's eyes went heavy and he fell asleep, more relaxed then he had been in quite a while. Drifting of to Iroh's whine as Akida played a good move. And before he totally lost awareness of his surrondings he swore he heard Akida give a light giggle.  
-  
Man...I got the coconut song from The Lion King stuck in my head. :P See you all later!

Aqua Sky 


	13. Chapter 13

I"M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE...FOREVER! BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! AND I'M ABOUT TO GET BUSYIER...if thats even a word or spelt correctly...anyways SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar "Zuko...ZZZZuuuukkkkooooo..." A female's voice said as he was lightly shook awake.

"Hm?" He asked his eyes fluttering open.

"Its time for dinner." His uncle's voice said.

"Already? How long have I been asleep?" He asked sitting up.

"Four days." Akida said.

"Haha very funny. Seriously how long have I been asleep?"

"Just four hours."

"Four hours? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cuz you were actually relaxed." Akida said sarcasticly.

He ignored her as the cook announced dinner and brought it into the room. Only this time instead of two plates there were three. Akida gave a little squeal of delight as she bit down into some duck happily, which caused the cook to beam with pleasure at her liking his cooking.

"This is so good! I haven't had a real meal in 100 years!" She said with her mouth full.

"Thats great Akida...but you don't need to show us." Iroh said biting into his duck now.

"Sorry." She said swallowing her food.

Zuko sent her a look of disgust and started eating his duck quietly as Iroh and Akdia exchanged a conversation.

"Zuko...how would you like to spar with Akida tomorrow?" Iroh asked him all of a sudden.

Zuko choked on his duck and shot him a Why? look.

"Well if you had been listening we were commenting on how you haven't been able to train that well recently...seeing that you are beating your men now pretty well. Then Akida said she'll fight you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cuz I'm bored and it will be fun kicking your butt." Akida answered his unasked question with a smirk.

He glared at her before saying, "No, I wanna get some work done on trying to track down the avatar."

"Chicken." Akida said taking another bite of her duck.

"I'm not a Chicken." Zuko said biting into the apple that came with his dinner.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then fight me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Fine!"

Zuko stared at her..."Huh?"

"Fine! You won't fight me but beware! I will have my revenge!" Akida said with an evil laugh.

She finished her supper and walked out of the room giggling madly and bursting out into a full "MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!" Just before she exited the room.

"You know Zuko...we were also talking about the pranks she use to pull on the temple when she was little." Iroh said now sipping some tea.

"So?"

"She is a very...artistic young woman...if she says she'll have her revenge...I'd watch my back."

Zuko sighed but stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Good Night Uncle."

"Good Night Prince Zuko."

+Its the middle of the night!+

"ZUKO WAKE UP! THE SHIP IS SINKING!" A voice screeched in his ear at the top of its longs.

"GHYAH!" He yelled jumping up but getting tangled in the sheets and falling over.

"Oh sorry, false alarm, good night." Akida said walking out of the room with him glaring daggers at her back.

+In the morning!+

"ZUKO! WE JUST DOCKED AT A PORT AND IROH USED ALL THE MONEY TO BUY TEA!" The voice screeched again.

"NNOO!" Zuko yelled jumping up but getting tangled in the sheets and falling over.

"Oh sorry, false alarm, your Uncle says get up." Akdia said walking out of the room while Zuko glared at her back once more.

+Later that afternoon+

Zuko was out practicing his firebending. As he was trying to get the hang of a certain move a cold wave of water washed over him. Turning he glared at Akida who was right behind him.

"Did you see that?! A whale just came up for air right beside the ship! Wow Zuko you look positivly drenched!" The girl said before she turned around and walked away, swinging her bucket back and forth.

+Later than Later that afternoon+

Zuko sat at the stern of the ship meditating, not noticing the dark figure sneaking up behind him.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAA!" It screamed right in his ear.

"GYHAH!" He yelled jumping up and falling off the ship.

"CAPTIAN OVERBOARD!" Akida yelled.

When the crew had finally managed to haul Zuko back overboard he stomped over to Akida.

"Alright thats it! Apologize!" He yelled.

"Huh? For what? For making innocent mistakes?" She asked giving cute pouty face.

"Those weren't innocent! And they weren't mistakes ethier! Now Apologize!" Zuko yelled his temper beginning to take hold of him.

Akida smirked at him, making him only angrier, before turning and walking off in the opposite direction. He growled and threw a fire blast at her. She spun around and directed its path to off the ship.

"Is that all PRINCE Zuko has? Pathetic!" Akida laughed blocking another fireball.

Zuko growled again throwing more fire blasts at her as she ethier deflected them or suffocated them.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" She laughed jumping up into the air as he ran forward and tried to kick out her feet from under him.

He growled and had the fire circle around his arm, aiming for a punch at Akida's stomach. She blocked it as air coursed around her arm, it enveloped Zuko's arm and suffocated the life out of the fire as Akida pushed the oxygen out. Zuko jumped away before sending a wave at her, only to have her spin around and create a tornado, which swept up the fire into its swirling vortex and surrounded her. She sent the flaming air at Zuko and managed to knock him off his feet. He was back up in a second though sending another round of fireballs at her. She deflected them once more and ran up to him, sending a punch at his face. He blocked it with his arm and found himself starting at her smirking face.

"You know, you could just fight me and get it over with." She said.

"I told you...I won't fight you!" Zuko yelled angrily.

Akida's smirk grew bigger. "Then what do you call right now?"

He gaped at her, the realization finally dawning. She...she had tricked him! Tricked him into fighting her! He growled and was about to use his other hand to send a punch at her once more when she ducked down quickly and used her foot to kick his out from under him. Jumping on him so she was stradling him, she held her fist up just above his head, the air swirling around it.

"I win." She said smirking before she got off and stretched.

"Iroh, perhaps we can continue our Pai Sho game we were unable to finish?" She asked walking towards the grining General.

"Very good suggestion, and perhaps some Orange Flower Tea as well?" Iroh asked as the two dissapeared from deck.

The crew gazed at their exiled Prince and slowly began to back away as he was literally steaming.

'That...female! No...That creature! How dare she?! Tricking me like some fool! OOhhh she will pay!' He thought as a evil smirk stole across his face, causing his crew to tremble in fear.

The game was on.

-

So I will try to updarte soon but I'm gonna be incredible busy! Forgive me! and if possible...Review please!

Aqua Sky 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar!  
For the past two days Zuko and Akida had played non stop pranks on one another. And after a poor crew member had been unfortunate enough to get caught in one of Akida's tar and feather traps the crew quickly learned not to get in the way of the feuding teens.

Speaking of which...

"ZZZZUUUKKKOOOO!!!!!!" Akida roared, stomping out of the bathroom. Around her body was a towel and her hair was a shade of electric blue.

"Yes? I'm busy Akida." He said peeking out of his room. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing but soon reverted back to their usual size.

"I mention taking shower once and you switch the shampoo with berry dye!" She yelled.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Zuko smirked.

Akida glared at him before stomping back into the bathroom.

Next Day

"AAAKKKKKIIIDDDDAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Yes Zuko?" She asked sweetly looking at his furious face camly (Her hair still blue).

"Where is my underwear?"

"Not on the flag pole if thats what your asking." She said her eyes clouding over at the fond memory.

"No! WHERE IS MY UNDERWEAR?!"

"Aren't they in your drawer?"

"those..." He began icely "are women's thongs."

She stared at him blankly before pulling away in a gasp.

"Zuko! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing!" She cried.

"I'm not!" He yelled steam coming off of him.

"Whats all this noise?" Iroh asked walking into the scene.

"Iroh its horrible! Zuko wears women's underwear!" Akida cried running into his arms.

"Zuko?!"

"Shes lying!"

"Your drawer is full of women's thongs! What are we suppose to think?!" Akida yelled. "I bet you no other soldier has women's underware!" She yelled running down the hall and throwing a random door open.

"Crap!" Came a surprised voice and Zuko walked over interested at the look of disgust on Akida's voice. His face twisted up at what he saw as well.

"Lt. Minz...what are you wearing?" He asked.

"Sorry sir..." The Lt. said, a thong covering his lower half with the word 'Sexy' squeezed on the back.

Akida slammed the door and looked at Zuko's smirking face.

"I...stand corrected." She said before walking off in a daze.

Later that Day with Zuko and Iroh

"Zuko..."

"sigh Yes Uncle?"

"I think we should give Akida her own room."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because wether you like it or not Zuko, Akida lives on this ship now and it would be very ungentlemen like to have her keep using that storage room as her room."

"She seems to like it just fine." Zuko snorted.

"Zuko..."

"Fine!"

"Great! I'll move her in next to your room."

"Whatever...!..Wait what?!"

"Too late it's been decided." Iroh said calmly sipping his tea.

"Hold on! Why next to MY room?!"

"Because its the only one avaliable."

"But-"

"It's been decided Zuko." Iroh said more sternly.

Zuko fumed silently.

Later with Akida in the group as well.

"Really?! I can have my own room?" Akida asked Iroh happily, totally ignoring Zuko.

"Yes, its right next to Zuko's." Iroh said.

The smile on Akida's face faltured a bit.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Iroh said not noticing the change in Akida's face.

Zuko did though and he sent her a small glare which she returned out of the corner of her eye.

"Then its settled! We'll have you move in right away!" Iroh said happily. "But first Akida, will you take me on in Chinese checkers?"

Akida smiled before Iroh broke out the board and the two started playing leaving a still fuming Zuko to his thoughts.

Later that Night

Zuko was restless, and I mean restless. He was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep. After he had to help set up Akida's room he had fallen asleep, but a dream about the day of his banishment had shot him awake. Something about that dream bothered him but he couldn't remember. When he finally found a comfy spot he started to drift back to sleep, but the part of his dream that was bothering him, came back causing him to shoot up in bed. In the crowd of people that witnessed his Angi Kai against his father he had seen Akida's face. Storming to the room across the hallway he threw open the door angerly causing Akida to bolt up with a yelp.

"Zuko?! What is it?!" She yelled at him.

Striding over to her he yanked her from her bed gruffily and held her by her wrists.

"You were there weren't you?! I saw your face!"

"What?! What are you talking about? Where have I supposidly been?" She asked mad now at him for waking her up.

"Don't play stupid! I saw you in my dream! You were there weren't you?! And all this time you've been silently mocking me"  
He yelled getting madder by the second.

"Dream?! You mean you stormed in here and woke me up over a stupid dream?!" She yelled at him.

"Where you there or not?!"

"Where the heck was I suppose to be?!"

"Answer me!" Zuko yelled his body eating up with his anger. Of course he didn't notice but the still soild Akida did.

"Zuko your hurting me! Let go!" She said trying to pull her captured wrists away.

"Not tell you answer my question!"

"I don't know what your talking about! Now let go!" She yelled blowing him into the wall.

When his head cleared he saw Akida cradling one of her burnt wrists with a grimace on her face. Sending him a cold look she ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Zuko yelled following her.

She didn't listen of course but slammed the door up to the deck in his face locking it from the outside.

Fumbling with the door Zuko growled. 'Who's idea was it to put a outside lock on this thing?!' He growled angrily before melting the the lock and throwing the door open.

For a minute he couldn't find her but then spotted her. She was standing on the last rung of the railing balancing almost perfectly, her white nightgown blowing in the wind, ready to jump. Running up to her he caught her around her waist and pulled her back. She started kicking and scratching, trying to get free.

"Dang it Akida, hold still!"

"Yea right as if!" She snarled back before biting his arm.

Growling he loosened his grip enough for her to get free and run for the railing again. The clouds that had been blocking the moon moved away for a bit revealing the once full moon was gone with a sliver missing. As they parted Zuko noticed it was midnight by the darkness of everything else. Akida was climbing over the railing when Zuko grabbed her again but a glow of light surrounded her before his arms felt nothing in them. She jumped off and floated in the air for a bit, her hair back to its firey red, her air bending clothes on once more, and no burnt wrists anymore. Glaring at him for a while Akida then turned and disappeared. Leaveing Zuko to glare at the spot she had just been.

-  
I know its a bit short but let me know how you liked it!

Aqua Sky 


End file.
